Is it worth it: Book one(Being rewritten)
by Shadesong of Thunderclan
Summary: Being rewritten on my new account.
1. I think im Ready

**Warriors: Is it Worth it?**

****This is my first Fan-Fic, so dont be to harsh. Hope you Enjoy!(:****

**DisClaimer: **I do **Not **own Warriors in any way. If i did, Spottedleaf wouldn't of gotten killed, Sandstorm probably never had existed, and Darkstripe wouldn't have been Evil like Tigerclaw..

**However:** I **Do **own my OC, Shadekit/paw.

**Chapter 1: I think im ready.**

As a small dark grey kit bounded around the nursery with full energy, she wakes up her brother. "Shadekit please. Im trying to sleep!" The black and white tom pleaded.

"Sorry Swiftkit, im just so excited! Today is our apprentice ceremony!" Shadekit meowed bounding up and down once more. Swiftkit twitched his ears. He had forgotten all about that. As the sun rose higher into the sky, Bluestar Jumped onto HighRock and called a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the HighRock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled the famillar words and the cats began to gather. Shadekit sat beside her brother and watched the other apprentices pad over.

Shadekit felt her heart pound when Dustpaw Glanced at her. She had always had crush on him and hoped that moving to the apprentices den, He would like her back.

"You do know that Dustpaw has a crush on Sandpaw right?" Swiftkit informed Shadekit more than asked her. Her Whiskers twitched at the info and said nothing, but looked back up at Bluestar.

"Shadekit, Swiftkit. Please step foward." Bluestar mewed. The two Siblings did so, and had their full atention on Bluestar. Bluestar cleared her throat and continued.

"From this moment on, untill he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Swiftpaw. Longtail, You are ready for a apprentice. Darkstrie was your mentor, he tought you well and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior of ThunderClan. I hope you can pass on some of thease qulities on to Swiftpaw." Bluestar finished.

Longtail padded up to Swiftpaw and they gentley touched noses. "Its okay, Your Doing fine" He mutterd to Swiftpaw. Bluestar turned to Shadekit.

"From this moment on, untill she has earned her warrior name, this apprentoce shall be known as Shadepaw. Mousefur, I believe your ready for a apprentice. you have shown yourself to be a strong and loyal warrior of ThunderClan, i hope you pass down everything you have learned to this young apprentice." Bluestar meowed.

Mousefur padded up to Shadepaw, and they touched noses. "You'll make a good warrior" Mousefur said, encouraging Shadepaw. She dipped her head to Mousefur and they sat beside Longtail and Swiftpaw. Bluestar Jumped down from HighRock meaning that the meeting was over.

Shadepaw, and Swiftpaw padded into the apprentices den to make their own nest. Swiftpaw went to greet Dustpaw and made his nest beside his. Shadepaw looked around for a spot.

"You can stay over here beside me." Shadepaw turned to see Sandpaw speaking to her. She hesitated for a moment remembering what Swiftpaw had told her about Dustpaw having a crush on Sandpaw. But she thought maybe Sandpaw didn't like him, and thought they could be friends.


	2. Are we friends?

**Warriors: Is it worth it?**

**DisClaimer:** I do **Not** own Warriors in any way.

**However: **I **Do** Own ShadePaw and a rouge called GorseClaw.

**Im sorry it took so long to update! i had writers block all weekend and then monday i got a new puppy! And boy is he high matince!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Are we friends?<strong>

Shadepaw walked out the den, and into the clearing. She looked around and took a deep breath. She had been an apprentice for a couple of days now and her and Sandpaw had been getting along for the most part

"Shadepaw!" She turned to see Sandpaw calling her name. "Shadepaw, your up early." Sandpaw said sitting beside her.

"I could say the same for you." She purred. "I was just taking in the sun rise before trainning."

"I see. Watching the sunrise is a good way to calm down before practice." Sandpaw meowed.

"Hey, Sandpaw. Can i ask you something?" She asked and Sandpaw nodded. "I was wondering. do you like Dustpaw? Like as in 'more than a friend'." She mewed hoping Sandpaw wouldn't laugh at her. To her releif, Sandpaw didn't.

"I've been friends with Dustpaw since kit hood. I dont think i could ever really like him like that. Why? Do you like him?" Sandpaw answered.

Shadepaw shifted akwardly and meowed. "I think i do. Just a little. I have since i was kit, when i first went out the nursery with Swiftpaw and our mother. I saw him and i think i fell for him at first sight." She prodded at the ground with a paw and looked at Sandpaw.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. If you like him then you like him. He's always liked me, but here lately he's been talking with your brother about something. Usually im allowed to listen in, but he wont let me now." Sandpaw said trying to encourge Shadepaw.

"Hm. maybe it's just boy talk you know? Like how Fireheart and Greystripe talk all the time"- Before she could finnish her sentence, there was a loud wail and both she-cats jumped. They turned to see Fireheart uptop Highrock looking scared. What was left of the clan hurried underneth, puzzled to see him up there.

"Fireheart, what in StarClan's name are you doing up there?" It was One-eye who spoke.

"Brokenstar is back!" Fireheart didn't hesitate. "He might be in ThunderClan territory right now! All of our other warriors are gone, and if Brokenstar attacks, we must be ready. Elders and kits in the Nursery, the rest of you must be ready to fight-"

A menacing yowl broke into the camp. "Brokenstar!" Fireheart meowed as Shadepaw wacthed the older warrior's fur stand on end and unseathing his claws.

"So your the only warrior left? this should be easier than i thought!" Brokenstar said as the Elders and kits ran into the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter but i wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger! :P I'll post the next chapter up today just gotta write it first!<strong>


	3. I think i'm usless

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not** own warrior in any way.

**However: **I **Do** own Shadepaw and a Rouge called GorseClaw.

**Here's the Third chapter! i told you i'd upload it today! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I think im useless.<strong>

Yellowfang, Fireheart, Dustpaw, Shadepaw, Sandpaw, and Swiftpaw all lined up in a defensive row, and all the queens lined up behind them. Fireheart saw Cinderpaw limp towards them to help but Dustpaw spat something at her, and limped back to Yellowfang's den ears layed flat.

Four more rouge warriors came in after Brokenstar. There was Blackfoot, Russetfur, Clawface, and another dark brown tabby tom that they didn't reconize. Brokenstar cought them wondering and spoke.

"You like my new friend? he's GorseClaw, a rouge that was banished from ShadowClan before you guys met him! He's the best rouge i have!" Brokenstar gloated.

"No matter how many rouges you have Brokenstar, you wont win! You lost last time we fought and now you'll lose again!" Shadepaw heard Fireheart spat at the rouge angerly.

"Haven't you learned by now? I have more lives than you! you could never beat me!" Brokenstar Spat back at him.

"One ThunderClan Life is worth ten of yours!" Fireheart spat. He gave a warrior's yowl and the camp brust into battle.

Shadepaw was looking to help someone when she saw the new rouge GorseClaw run after her. She turned to fight him but he was quicker then she was and grabbed ahold of the back of her neck.

She squirmed trying to get loose. But all her effort failed. She heard him laugh throught her fur.

"You cant break free from my grip! Your good as Crow-food!" He growled and began to tighten his grip on her scruff. Blood dripped from her neck and she wailed in pain.

She begain to panic more when heard a 'Snap' and her body went limp. Her head racing she wailed again for help.

Dustpaw turned to see her beign tossed around by the rouge as if she was a plaything. He was angered by this ran to her aid. He headbutted into the rouges side causeing him drop Shadepaw, and fall over on his side.

Dustpaw ran to Shadepaw to see is she was okay. She saw the love of her life help her and was thirlled.

"Are you hurt bad?" Dustpaw asked concerned. He tried to help her stand but she fell over once more.

"I cant move Dustpaw!" She meowed in panic.

"Hold on. I'll take you to Yellowfang's den." Dustpaw mewed and lefted the younger she-cat on his back. Moments later she felt her body be put gently on the ground inside Yellowfang's den.

"There you rest her untill the rouges are gone okay?" He said to her and she nodded.

"Dustpaw, wait!" She mewed. He turned and she mutterd something to him. "Please be careful." Dustpaw padded over and touched her nose and mutterd something back.

"I will. I promise. I'll come back as soon as this battle is over." He lick her on the head and was out the den in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! i didn't plan on trowing that last bit of romance near the end, but it fit perfect! :D<strong>


	4. Can i still train?

**Disclaimer: **I do** Not **own warriors in any way.

**However: **I **Do **own Shadepaw and GorseClaw.

**Here's the fourth Chapter! i didn't plan on posting it today but oh well! :)**

**Chapter 4: Can i still train?**

Shadepaw lay in Yellowfang's den still unable to move. She watch the battle go on untill she heard Cinderpaw break the silence.

"You okay Shadepaw?" She nodded and continued to watch the fight.

" just cant really move from the neck down." She mewed, her ears twicthing. "I hope i can heal, so i can get back to trainning." She tried to get up once more, but couldn't and gave up.

"I think your body is just in shock from the pain. I can give you some chamomile. It'll help your ease your sore muclses, and help you gain your strength back." Cinderpaw mewed.

Shadepaw gave her a nod to say yes, and Cinderpaw went to the back to fetch some. "Here. Eat these leves and you should feel better by mornning." Cinderpaw pushed them towards Shadepaw and she ate them without question.

"Were did you learn to know that stuff?" She asked Cinderpaw.

"Well, i've been in this den with Yellowfang since i broke my leg. I think it may never heal. But i think i might take roll as a medicine cat." Cinderpaw mewed. Shadepaw gave her a curt nod. she couldn't do that. She's to much in love to give up being a warrior. She layed her head down to help ease her pain.

"I couldn't do that you know? I'd go insane if had to give up my warrior trainning." She meowed.

"It's Dustpaw, isn't it?" Cinderpaw gave her smirk and she looked down in embarrasment. "It's alright. I know how you feel. Being in love."

She looked at Cinderpaw. "I didn't think you liked anyone." She blinked at Cinderpaw.

"Yea. It's hard to tell for me, but Yellowfang was the only one who knew untill now." Cinderpaw looked down her.

"Fireheart?" Shadepaw guessed. "I see you talking to him all the time. I cant you have bad taste. He is a cute tom. But i still got eyes on Dustpaw." She reassured Cinderpaw.

"Yea, it's him. But i dont think he likes me. Infact. I think your friend Sandpaw might like him, and the feeling might be nutral." Cinderpaw said.

Shadepaw was about to say something but then she was interupted by Yellowfang.

"Those dang rouges are gone! I hope they learned their lesson!" She spat as she noticed Shadepaw in her den. "Well, i didn't know you were in here Shadepaw. Whats wrong?" She said she anger turnning into concern.

"One of the rouges, GorseClaw, Grabed my scruff and almost broke my spine. Dustpaw saw and tackled him before he could though. I can't move from the neck down. Dustpaw brought me here to rest untill i feel better. Cinderpaw gave me some chamomile to ease my pain." She explained to Yellowfang who know looked surprised.

"You gave her chamomile? How did you remember?" Yellowfang asked now looking at Cinderpaw.

"I've been in this den for quite some time Yellowfang" Cinderpaw Purred.

"Well then it's good that you took care of her. I think you have the signs of a medicine cat about you." Yellowfang purred. Cinderpaw Dipped her head in response. "Bluestar is back with the other warriors she going to annouce Brokenstar as a prisoner." Yellowfang looked over at Shadepaw.

"Dustpaw killed GorseClaw. I think it was because of him hurtting you. He'll make a good mate to you. I can tell he likes you." A glint a amusment filled Yellowfang's as Shadepaw Looked at the ground embarressed.

"Did any of the other rouges get killed?" Asked Cinderpaw.

"Yes. One other did. Clawface. Greystripe killed him when he was clawing at Fireheart. I dont think he meant to kill him, but Fireheart reassured him that Clawface was the one who killed Spottedleaf, the medicine cat six moons ago." Yellowfang meowed.


	5. I think he likes me

**Disclaimer**: I do **Not** own warriors in any way.

**However**: I **Do** own Shadepaw.

**Heres the 5th chapter hope all that has been keeping up with my story enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5, I think he likes me**

About three days pass after the fight with the Brokenstar and his rouges. Shadepaw was in better shape the day after her injury. Cinderpaw was right about her body just being in shock from the pain. She sat in the clearing wacthing the cats go about there say. Bluestar had said that since he was no longer a clan leader, Brokenstar, is now called Brokentail. 

Tigerclaw, abjected to keeping him as prisoner and so did Shadepaw's mentor Mousefur and her brother, Runningwind, but Yellowfang had said that if they left him to die in the forest or kill him in cold blood, they would be no better than he was. Shadepaw had saw locgic in the old grey she-cat's words and silently agreed.

Shadepaw turned to see her mentor talking and sharing tounges with Darkstripe. Shadepaw noticed that they had been spending more and more time together and was supecting they liked each other. She spotted Dustpaw and started to pad over to him, but then he was beckoned by Fireheart. She could see the doubt in his eyes but went over anyway.

She decited to sit near them to listen to their convorsation. "Bluestar, Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought like warriors in the battle aganst the rouges the other day. We might not have won if not for their strength and skill."

Shadepaw saw Dustpaw's eyes widen and Sandpaw looked at the ground embarrased. "It's not like you to be shy Sandpaw." She heard Sandpaw's mentor WhiteStorm purr.

"It's just that..it was Fireheart who saved the clan! if not for him warning everybody, we might have been here anymore.." Shadepaw heard the hint of a purr in Sandpaw's voice.

Just then Tigerclaw and his hunting patrol trotted in with plenty of fresh-kill. Bluestar nodded to her deputy and spoke. "Well, it's good to know we have such fine warriors in the clan. We'll have you ceromony now, then we will eat."

Shadepaw could see that both cats looked excited and felt a pang of jelousy towards the two cats. But she couldn't help but think that they _did _ start their trainning way before she did. Bluestar leaped to highrock and yowlled the famillar words and the clan begain to gather. "I, Bluestar of ThunderClan. Call to our ancestors, to look down on thease two apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, i cammend them to you in full warriors in their return." She gazed down at the two young cats below her. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do" They both said.

"Then by the power of StarClan, i give you your warrior names. Sandpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sandstorm, Starclan honnors you strength and skill. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Bluestar purred while Sandstorm dipped her head in respect. Then she turned to Dustpaw. "Dustpaw, from now on, you will be known as Dustpelt. Starclan honnors your bravery and skill." Dustpelt dipped his head in return. "Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Sandstorm" The clan chanted their names in cangrads and Shadepaw was the first to personaly congradulate him.

"You did fight good in the battle Dustpelt." She purred when she sat beside him. Sandstorm left to give them time to talk.

"You and your brother was just as good. You guys should've gotten warrior names to. But Bluestar may see you two as too young." He teased her.

"Yea, im am too young. Besides i didn't really fight much. I couldn't because of my back. But Yellowfang told me you killed Gorseclaw for him hurting me." She said a hint of lust in her eye.

Dustpelt chuckled sightly. "Yea i did." He purred returnning her gaze. He leaned over and lick her head. "Do you, maybe wanna share some fresh-kill with me?"

"That would be nice." She purred and as they headed towards the fresh-kill pile she sileintly thank starclan. The sun began to set and Shadepaw watched as the two newly named warriors sat in the clearing to sit vigil for the night. She padded towards the apprentices den to sleep the night ayway. She looked back at Dustpelt and Sandstorm and gave them a warm smile. Dustpelt smile back at her winking. She blushed at this and Sandstorm smirked at her.

When she went to lay down Brackenpaw beckoned to her. She twicthed her whisker in confusion but didn't refuse to pad over. "I wanna talk to about something. Meet me behind the nursery in the mornning, before the others wake up." He whispered to her low enough so the other cats cloudn't hear and loud enough for her to hear. All she could do was nod and she curled up in her nest to sleep. All she could think about was what in starclan could Brackenpaw want to talk to her about.

**Oooo...Brackenpaw wants to talk to Shadepaw. Wonder what it could be about! Hmm...**


	6. He never liked you

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors in any way.

**However:** I **Do** own Shadepaw/song

**There's a few parts in here that are in Brackenfur's POV. just thought i'd state that so you wont get confused. enjoy! :D**

**Milltail- Yes Dustpelt and Ferncloud ARE related. He is her uncle, BUT incest is normal for cats. Heck cats that are brother and sister will mate with each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6, He never liked you.<strong>

Brackenpaw trudged through the snow that had fallen over night, each step with a _'Crunch' _sound as he slipped into the trainning hallow, behind the nursery. He found her sitting their waiting for him. "I see you came after all." He purred as Shadepaw turned to smile warmly at him.

He sat in front of her and looked Shadepaw over. _No matter how beautiful she looks. She always has a tense feeling. _He thought as she pushed the fresh-kill to him. "Thought we could share" Shadepaw purred.

He bent down to eat part of his share. "You want the rest? You look really hungry. " He mewed swiping his jaw with his tounge. Shadepaw dipped her head and devored the rest of the vole. After she licked her jaw he began to explain why he wanted to speak with her before sunrise. "I wanted to tell you i've had mixed signs of feeling for you." He flicked his tail. "I cant seem to stop thinking about you. I know were just young apprentices, but...I think i might be in love...But the whole camp knows by now that you really like Dustpelt." He watched Shadepaw nod her head for him continue.

"I want to say this before you get hurt. He still has strong feelings about Sandstorm. The camp has spread rumors that he was gunna tell you that he never liked you in that way. Infact, i think it might have somthing to do with you scolding your brother for taunting Fireheart about his kittypet blood. I dont have a problem with it, but he doesn't like Fireheart. At all." He looked at Shadepaw full of concern for her feelings.

He noticed the look of sadness in her eyes. He went over to lick her ear, and scooted closer to her. He felt Shadepaw's ears prick but to his surprise she didn't back away. No, Infact she scooted closer to him. A purr burst from his throat and she purred after. He rested his muzzle on her head and smelled her sweet smell. They inter twined their tails together and he purred louder, grooming her. He was shocked at how she accepted him so fast.

The sun rose fast and the two cats could hear stirring in the camp. "We might wanna get back to camp." Shadepaw told him. He blinked then nodded, understanding. He watched her get up and pad slowly towards the exit. "Hey shadepaw." He mewed. He saw her turn her head, the sun making her green eyes glow. "You know you look stunning in sun light." He purred.

He saw her smile at him and meowed something to him. "You look more stunning." Shadepaw winked at him and he blushed not knowing what to say. But before he could even think she was out the hollow in two fox leaps. _Hm. i wonder if she's going to confront Dustpelt lieing to her? _He thought as he headed out the hollow.

* * *

><p>Shadepaw looked around for Dustpelt. She had wanted to confront him about what the rumors said. When she found him, She knew Brackenpaw was right about them. "Dustpelt!" She mewed as she bounded up to him<p>

"What do you want?" Dustpelt snapped at her more harshly then he did so with Fireheart.

"I..I just wanted to talk." She studered searching for words.

"Well make it snapy. I dont have time for apprentices." He said glaring at her.

She straitened up trying to look strong. "I heard rumor that you never liked me...that you only like Sandstorm." She pretty much breathed the words out.

"Yea. And what of it?" Before she answerd he turned and stalked of lashing his tail. She sat in the middle of the camp, Heartbroken. She got up and found herself at Yellowfang's den. To her surprise she found Fireheart there.

"Yellowfang. Is Cinderpelt there?" She mewed trying to fight off her tears. Yellowfang cought this but said nothing and called Cinderpelt. She limped out the den to listen to Shadepaw. She told him about the meeting with Brackenpaw and how he told her about Dustpelt lieing to her. Then how she found out that he was right when Dustpelt snapped at her.

Cinderpelt had become Yellowfang's apprentice after the terrible accodent she had near the thunderpath. When Shadepaw had to Shelter in Yellowfang's den from the rouge attack, they had become friends. Cinderpelt nodded, listening closer to Shadepaw as she could no longer hold in the tears. "It's okay. I think you need time to think about your feelings. You need find a mate who is worthy of you. Dustpelt never dsereved you from the beginning. But i think Brackenpaw, might be a better chocie."

Shadepaw nodded and thanked Cinderpelt for her advice. As she truded in the snow to find Brackenpaw, she bumped into her mentor. "Oh, hey Shadepaw, i was looking for you. Tigerclaw put us in a hunting patrol with Fireheart and Brackenpaw." She mewed.

Feeling excited about seeing Brackenpaw again she spoke. "But i thought Greystripe was Brackenpaw's mentor?"

"Yea, but Fireheart said since Cinderpelt had her leg injured and Greystripe not showing up for the most part of the season, he's been trainning Brackenpaw so he doesn't get behind." Mousefur mewed.

"Whats this about me and Brackenpaw?" Fireheart asked padding up. Shadepaw couldn't help but admire the large ginger tom. He had come to the forest as kittypet and stood proud and tall to be here.

"Tigerclaw put us in a hunting patrol together and wanted us to bring the apprentices for there trainning." Mousefure said. Fireheart nodded and went to fecth Brackenpaw. Momments later he came back with Brackenpaw by his side, about half his size now. Infact shadepaw noticed she was about the same size as Brackenpaw was. "Alright let's go" Mousefur lead the way leaping through the snow.  
>Shadepaw trudged throught snow beside Brackenpaw.<p>

"So, um. Brackenpaw. I was thinking maybe you and i could become mates when we become warriors?" Shadepaw asked hesintly. She had never asked a tom to be mates with her before.

"I would like that." Brackenpaw purred. Shadepaw purred along with him, no longer feeling lonely anymore.

For the next few days, her, Brackenpaw, and Swiftpaw, had been tranning in the tranning hollow. Bluestar had said somthing about needing new warrior comeing this newleaf witch was right around the corner. Shadepaw had knocked swiftpaw of his feet a few times and he returned the favor too. Brackenpaw did excellent aswell. Longtail, Mousefur, and Fireheart(with Greystripe) went to Bluestar about how well they have been doing, and thought they should be made warriors now. Bluestar jumped onto highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under highrock for a clan meeting." She looked on as the camp gathered. She leaped down and spoke again.

"I, leader of Bluestar, call upon our warrior ancestors, to look down on thease three apprentices. They've trained hard to understand your noble code and i commend them to you as full warriors." She turned to the trio. "Shadpaw, Swiftpaw, Brackenpaw. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Shadepaw mewed,

"I do" Brackenpaw purred.

"I do" Swiftpaw meowed.

"Then by the power of starclan, i give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, From this moment on, you will be known as Swiftfoot. Starclan honnors your bravery and skill." Bluestar meowed, and Swiftfoot licked her shoulder respectfully.

She turned to Brackenpaw. "Brackenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brackenfur. Starclan honnors your knowledge and skill." Brackenfur licked Bluestar's shoulder resecptively just as Swiftfoot did.

Lastly she turned to Shadepaw. "Shadepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadesong. Starclan honnors you strentgh and wisdom. Shadesong licked Bluestar's shoulder just as her brother and future mate had done. "Shadesong, Brackenfur, Swiftfoot!" The clan cheered and cragulated the new warriors.

Bluestar spoke again. "We have a couple more cerimonies to make. "Brightkit, Thornkit, Cloudkit. Step foward." The three kits abliged.

"From this moment on untill thease three kits have earned there warrior name, Brightkit, you will called Brightpaw. Whitestorm, now that Sandstorm has been a warrior. I think you deserve Brightpaw as your new apprentice." Bluestar mewed as Whitestorm went to touch noses with Brightpaw. Bluestar turned to Thornkit.

"Thornkit, You will be known as Thornpaw. Mousefur, since Shadesong has now been made a warrior. I think you can handle another." Mousefur went and touched noses with Thornpaw.

"Cloudkit, You will be known as Cloudpaw. Fireheart, since Cinderpelt could no longer be a warrior. You should take Cloudpaw as your new apprentice. Fireheart went to touch noses with his new apprentice.

* * *

><p>He heard someone call his new warrior name. "Brackenfur!" He turned to see Shadesong and her lovely grey pelt. "What is it?" He asked gently.<p>

"You ready to become mates?" She asked calmly. He stuck out his chest and nodded. She purred and rested her head on his chest flank. He groomed her purring loudly, twinning their tails together, not caring what cat sees.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, im good like that! I always thought Brackenfur looked cooler than Dustpelt anyway. :3 Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	7. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors in any way.

**However:** I **Do** own Shadesong

**Milltail-Thanks!(: im glad you like it so much!**

**Im so sorry for not updating for 3 weeks straight! I started school and finishing classwork and homework has been eating me alive! but i hope i'll be able to post every weekend, if not ever other weekend! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 7, The Gathering.**

Shadesong stood atop the ravine, gazing over the land. This was her first gathering as a warrior, and she was excited. But she couldn't help feeling that the other clans wont agree with Bluestar on taking in Brokentail. Her thoughts were broken by another pelt brushing against hers.

"You coming Shadesong?" Sandstorm mewed. Even though Her and Dustpelt didn't workout, she and Sandstorm stayed close friends.

"Yea. I was just wondering what Bluestar will say about Brokentail, since my brother told some of the other apprentices last gathering when we were still apprentices." She meowed remembering Swiftfoot's guilty look at the last gathering.

"We will all find out in time." Sandstorm said. She nodded in agreement and they both continued on catching up with the others. As they arived at the gathering, Shadesong saw that Windclan had already arived, along with Riverclan. As they passed by, some of the Windclan cats gave Thunderclan disgusted looks, some even hissed at them.

Shadesong sat with some of the Riverclan warriors. She noticed that they didn't have much to judge over Thunderclan. While looking around, she saw Greystripe sitting with one of the Riverclan she-cats, Silverstream. She wondered if she was the reason Greystripe had been gone for most part of the season. She also remembered that two cats from different clans were seeing eachother, it was breaking warrior code. She hoped that whatever Greystripe was doing, that it wont place Thunderclan at risk.

She was soon awakened from her thoughts when her mate Brackenfur brushed against her, Twining his tail with hers. She felt so happy with him. She did admit that sometimes she thought about what it would be like if Dustpelt hadn't of lead her on, but she doesn't regret her chocie to be with Brackenfur. Soon she smelled Shadowclan ariving and the gathering started.

"Shadowclan is doing well. We have fully recavored from the treat of Broken_tail_, and we are stronger than before." Shadesong saw that Nightstar had looked at Bluestar with hatred when he spoke.

"Riverclan is fine, we have more fish in the river, and our warriors are strong." Crookedstar mewed.

"Windclan has fully recoverd as well. Our warriors are more confident than before and we could throw out any treat that could cross our path." Shadesong heard yowls of agreement from the Windclan warriors, after Tallstar spoke.

"Thunderclan is triving. Since the last gathering we have had three new warriors, they are Brackenfur, Shadesong, and Swiftfoot." Shadesong lowerd her head in embarrassment, and Brackenfur licked her head for comfort. She heard yowls coming from both Thunderclan and Riverclan.

"Thunderclan doesn't deserve new warriors after betrying us and taking in that Rouge!" Tallstar spat in furry. Shadesong knew that Tallstar speaking of Brokentail.

"Tallstar, if we had let Brokentail die or kill him in cold blood, we would have been no better than he was. We would have made Starclan angry" Bluestar's voice was calm as she spoke.

"You have already made Starclan angry after taking in that Killer!" Nightstar now spoke, his hackles rising. Shadesong heard the leaders and the warriors argue and fight, untill the sky was filled with blackness. That meant Starclan was not happy!

"Look! The sky! Starclan is angry at us for fighting! The gathering is over!" Crookedstar meowed quickly.

Shadesong trotted beside her mate and her best friend into the camp entrance. It had been a long day and was looking foward to laying down in the den. She cruled up next to Braxkenfur and soon was settled into a deep sleep.

**Well, i dont know exactly what they said at the gathering, but since im too lazy to find it in the book, i just inprovised xD Hope you enjoyed! I think this chapter was sucky to be honest :\**


	8. I made new friends

**Disclaimer**: I do **Not **own warriors in any way.

**However**: I **Do** own Shadesong

**Bah! Please forgive me for not updating! D: I was grounded for the longest time! in fact i still am O.o but im gunna go ahead and update so you guys wont be left in lingo for to much longer XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, I made new friends.<strong>

Shadesong smelled the air for prey. It had been two days after the gathering and she had been assigned to a hunting potrol with Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Swiftfoot. They all split up to find prey faster and possibly find more than usual in leaf-bare.

When she heard small foot steps scurrying around the soft dirt, she crouched low and listened carefully. Eventually the smell of vole hit her nose and she began to stalk it. When she came close enough, she leaped and killed it with one bite to the neck.

She did the same thing with two mice and a dove. When she met back up with the others, they all took their fresh-kill to the fresh-kill pile. Shadesong, thought for a moment and decided to take the dove she caught to Cinderpelt. She stood at the entrance to the medicine cat den and waited for Yellowfang to notice her.

"You need something Shadesong?" The old grey she-cat mewed to her. Shadesong noticed that Fireheart was there and had brought her a mouse to eat.

"I was wanting to give this dove to Cinderpelt to eat. Is she around?" She replied

"I'm right here" Cinderpelt's muffled voice called as she limped from the back of the den. Shadesong purred a hello to her when she emerged from the den. Cinderpelt sniffed the dove, then began to eat. "Thanks" She said through a mouthfull of feathers.

"Your welcome" Shadesong purred. Shadesong and Cinderpelt talked amonst themselves for some time untill Darkstripe padded up.

"Tigerclaw needs to speak with you Shadesong." Darkstripe meowed.

"What does does he need to speak with me about?" Shadesong asked

"I think he's sending you with Fireheart and Greystripe on a hunting potrol."Darkstripe answered.

"Very well then. Thank you Darkstripe." Shadesong dipped her head and left to speak with Tigerclaw. When she found him, he was outside of Bluestar's den grooming hiself. "Darkstripe said you wish to speak with me?" She said as she approched.

"Yes. I need you to go with Fireheart and Greystripe on a hunting potrol. They know your going and are waiting by the entrance." The dark tabby paused for a moment to lick his chest flank. "I'm sending you with them to kept an eye on them. They are often coming back late from potrols and gatherings. I have suspicions so i need a cat who they wouldn't suspect to spy on them. Can you do this for me?" Tigerclaw finnished

Shadesong nodded and went to greet the two older toms. When they were out of sight from Tigerclaw they turned to Shadesong. "We already know Tigerclaw asked you to spy for him." Greystripe spoke first.

"He did. How did you know?" Shadesong asked cocking her head to one side.

"Were not as dumb as he thinks we are." Fireheart now spoke. "We need to go somewhere that Tigerclaw cant know about. Me and Greystripe were going to go alone but since Tigerclaw cant trust us were going to have to tell you."

"What is it then?" She asked.

"We are going past Windclan camp to speak with an old friend of ours." Greystripe Explained. "His name is Ravenpaw. He was once a Thunderclan apprentice underneath Tigerclaw. When Tigerclaw found out that he knew about his secret. He was planning on killing him. So we took him to an abandoned barn to live with a loner named Barley." The grey worrior finnished.

"What is Tigerclaw's Secret?" Shadesong asked, she seemed very intrested in the story.

"When me and Greystripe were apprentices, alittle ways before you were born. There was a deputy named Redtail. during the great battle between Thunderclan and Riverclan over Sunningrocks, Tigerclaw said that Oakheart, who was Riverclan's deputy at the time, had killed Redtail, and the he killed Oakheart, in revenge for Redtail." Fireheart Started

"But Ravenpaw said that Tigerclaw was the one who killed Redtail." Greystripe finnshed.

"But if Tigerclaw was the one who killed Redtail, wouldn't that mean Redtail killed Oakheart?" Shadesong asked, now clearly intrested.

"Yes, but that's what Bluestar wont believe, and us. This is half the reason that were going to visit Ravevpaw. To figure out what really happened." Fireheart explained.

"And the other helf is?" Shadesong mewed.

"To expose Tigerclaw of the real cat he is. Me and Fireheart believe Ravenpaw, because Tigerclaw is very brute and ambitious." Greystripe answered.

"Plus the fact that i heard Tigerclaw say he wanted to kill Ravenpaw to Longtail and Darkstripe himself!" Fireheart added.

Shadesong nodded in response. "So we goning to leave now, or are we just going to sit here and discuss how evil Tigerclaw is?" She asked playfully, while getting up to strode past them.

* * *

><p>When the trio finally reached the barn Shadesong looked around to examine the surroundings.<p>

"Ravenpaw, you here?" Fireheart called.

"Just a moment." Shadesong heard a voice call from the back of the barn. Another moment passed and Shadesong saw a skinny, sleek black tom with a white chest and tail tip appear, along with a bigger long haired black and white tom.

"Ah, Fireheart and Greystripe. It's nice to see you two again." The black tom Purred.

"It's nice to see you two Ravenpaw." Fireheart and Greystripe purred back in unison.

"I see you've brought an extra with you." The black and white tom said, flicking his tail to Shadesong.

"Oh, yea. Barley, Ravenpaw. This is Shadesong. She had to tag along with us because Tigerclaw couldn't trust us on a hunting potrol." Greystripe Mewed, snickering at his last sentence.

"No matter. Thunderclan is welcome here." Barley Meowed.

"Yes. But i doubt they came just for idle chit-chat. To come all this way they must have something important to ask." Ravenpaw said.

"We do have something important to ask Ravenpaw. We have already explained the story to Shadesong, but we needed to ask you, what all happened at the battle for sunning rocks." Fireheart meowed.

Ravenpaw looked over to Fireheart. "Well, during the battle, Redtail and Stonefur were fighting, but then right before Redtail could strike, Oakheart knocked him off saying that no Thunderclan cat should ever attack Stonefur." Ravenpaw began

"why would he say that?" Greystripe asked.

"I dont know, but thats how Oakheart and Redtail started fighting. Redtail backed Oakheart underneath a large loose rock, and when Oakheart backed up aginst it, it fell ontop of him. When Redtail tried to run off, Tigerclaw came up and killed him." Ravenpaw finnished his stroy.

"So that's the part that Bluestar cant believe, that Redtail wouldn't kill another deputy. He didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Greystripe mewed. "I think we need to tell her when we get back to camp!"

"Not so fast, we cant just go and tell Bluestar. She wouldn't like the idea of us going and investigating Tigerclaw." Shadesong warned.

"Rats! I didn't think about that." The grey tom replied.

"Ravenpaw, is there anything else you can tell us?" Fireheart asked. Ravenpaw shook his head in response.

"That's the whole story." He mewed.

* * *

><p>When they finally got back to the camp they were able to find three mice, scrawny, but atleast they found somthing to for the fresh-kill pile. When they pushed their way into the camp entrance Tigerclaw was in the clearing with Darkstripe buy his side and Longtail on the other.<p>

"It took you three awhile to get back" The dark tabby growled, glancing at Shadesong.

"Gone an hour and all you found was a few mice?" Darkstripe hissed.

"Well there isn't much to find in this kind of weather Darkstripe, and plus Tigerclaw, with all that snow on the ground, it slowed us down. Everytime we would try to pouce on something, we'd fall and get a mouth full of mush!" Shadesong explained smoothly, flicking her tail.

"That does make alot of since Tigerclaw. There's been alot more snow on the ground this past moon." Longtail mewed.

"And with all the prey hiding from the cold, does make it harder to find." Darkstripe admitted.

Tigerclaw seem to believe Shadesong's lie and nodded to her, then stalked of with his two side-kicks padding behind him.

"Phew. That was close." Greystripe heaved a sigh a of relief.

"It was, thanks for the back up Shadesong." Fireheart mewed "You lie pretty well."

"Dont mention it, it wasn't a problem, and i really try not to lie, but this was a desprite case." She meowed. Fireheart and Greystripe purred an agreemeant. _It looks like i've made a few more friends. _Shadesong purred to herself. After eating, Sahdesong settled into her nest beside Brackenfur and soon drifted into a long nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was good! Review and tell me! :D<strong>


	9. New apprentices and a bad threat

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warrior in anyway!

**However:** I **Do **own Shadesong and Timberkit/paw.

**okay i wanted to update earlier than i usually do to make up for the long wait!**

**Chapter 9, New apprentices and a bad threat.**

Shadesong stood at the top of the ravine with Sandstorm by her side and Brackenfur on the other. Fresh-kill dangle from their mouths as they raced back to camp. When they reached the entrance they pushed their way through the gorse tunnel, padding up to place their catches in the fresh-kill pile. They made it just in time to hear Bluestar call a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here under highrock for a clan meeting!" The blue-grey she-cat yowled the familar words as the cats gathered underneath. "We have a few things to take care of. First, Ashkit, Fernkit, please step foward." Bluestar turned to the young grey kits as they approched. "Untill he has earned his warrior name this young apprentice shall be known as Ashpaw, Dustpelt, you have shown yourself as a strong and loyal warrior, i think your ready for your first apprentice, i hope you teach every thing you've learned to Ashpaw."

Duspelt went to touch noeses with Ashpaw while Bluestar turned to Fernkit. "Untill she has earned her warrior name, this young apprentice will be known as Fernpaw, Darkstripe, you did well on trainning Longtail, so i think your ready to take another apprentice, pass on everything you know to Fernpaw."

Darksrtipe pads up to Fernpaw to touch noeses.

"We have one more cerimonie to finnish. Timberkit please step foward." Bluestar, turned to a brown she-kit with white sploches. "Untill she has earned her warrior name, this young apprentice shall be known as Timberpaw, Shadesong, you have proven to be a very strong, wise and loyal warrior. I think you are ready to take on an apprentice." Shadesong looked at Bluestar shocked. She never thought she'd get an apprentice this early.

She padded up to Timberpaw to touch noeses. Shadesong noticed that she looked nervous. "Hey, dont worry. There's nothing to be afriad about. Trainning isnt as hard as you think." Shadesong mewed to the young apprentice, trying to encourage her.

Bluestar jumped down from highrock to let them know that the meeting was over. "What are we going to do first, Shadesong?" Timberpaw asked her new mentor.

"I'll take you out and show you the borders, so you can get used to the smells and be able to tell the other clans a part." She told Timberpaw.

"I'll come with you if you like Shadesong." She turned to see her mate Brackenfur. She smiled and licked his muzzle.

"That would be nice." She replied.

* * *

><p>As they headed toward fortress, Shadesong decided to show Timberpaw Snakerocks. When they got their Shadesong told her to be careful. "There are adders around here, so becareful." Timberpaw nodded and went alittle closer. After she had a good look, they left for Sunningrocks.<p>

"This is Sunningrocks?" Timberpaw asked.

"Mhm. This is where the great battle between Thunderclan and Riverclan happened." Shadesong answered.

"The battle where the great deputies Oakheart and Redtail died?" She asked.

"Yea, thats the one." Shadesong said, remembering what she had learned just a few days ago. Talking with Ravenpaw at the barn, she learned that it was Tigerclaw who killed Redtail, and that Oakheart died in a rockfall.

"That must of been some battle." Brackenfur mewed.

"I heard it was." Shadesong replied. They all sat talking about it then went off toward Twolegplace. When they got there Shadesong smelled somthing unusal.

"Shadesong, i smell a strange cat smell." Timberpaw mewed, ears pricked.

"I do to." Shadesong replied. _I also smell Tigerclaw. _She thought. _What is he doing out here?_ "Brackenfur, can you take Timberpaw back to camp and warn Bluestar. I think they're rouges. I'm going to see where they are exactly and then come back to camp." Shadesong meowed.

"Very well. Timberpaw, come on lets go." Brackenfur said and they left Shadesong to investigate. She padded around the corner to see Tigerclaw talking with what looked like the rouges that were with Brokentail when he attacked. She made sure she was downwind before she went any further. Before she even had the chance to go closer, she heard Tigerclaw say something.

"...alright, we're going to attack now. You guys act like your attacking me, but when we get into the camp im going to..." Shadesong couldn't hear the rest of what he said. Before she got caught, she turnned and raced back to camp. When she pushed her throught the gorse tunnel, Tigerclaw's battle roar called and he brust into the camp, the rouges came in after and the whole camp began to battle. Shadesong turnned to fight Blackfoot, who was Brokentail's deputy. They resetled alittle and before he was about to strike a death blow, Greystripe pulled him off of her.

"Thanks" She said to him and he nodded.

"Dont mention it." He said back to her.

Shadesong looked around for somebody to help when all of a sudden there was a muffled wail that the others couldn't hear. Trying to find wear it came from Fireheart called her name.

"Shadesong! Bluestar's den!" Shadesong turnned and saw Fireheart going into Bluestar's den right below highrock, She was right behind him. When they got in there, Tigerclaw was in there trying to kill Bluestar!

* * *

><p>Bluestar, was in her den listening to the battle go on. She wasn't about to waste her last life. That's when Tigerclaw came in. "Tigerclaw? You should out there fighting with your clanmates." Bluestar scolded.<p>

"Not right now no...right now, is my chance to take over this clan!" The large dark tabby hissed, stalking closer and closer her.

"What do you mean Tigerclaw? Wha-What are you doing! NO!" Bluestar wailed as Tigerclaw leaped onto her, biting down on her neck.

"Your time is up! I'll kill you and kill you however many times i need to!" Tigerclaw growled and slamed a paw down on her head. Right when he was about to strike again, Fireheart and Shadesong came in the den.

"No! You not going to kill Bluestar!" She heard Shadesong yowl, then next thing she knew Tigerclaw was thrown off of her and the massive tabby's head hit the stone wall, and he fell onto the ground. "You okay Bluestar?" Shadesong asked her, and she nodded.

"Why would he do this?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because he is nothing but greedy and scum. This is why he killed Redtail all those moons ago Bluestar, to get ahold of deputyship for power, but when he finally got it, it wasn't enough for him!" Fireheart rasped.

"Is it true Tigerclaw? Was all you wanted was power and glory?" She was more hurt than ever.

"Of course it was! But now my chance was ruined!" Tigerclaw spat. Tears were now running down Bluestar's face. When he started to stalk towards Bluestar again Shadesong stopped him and smashed his head on the stone wall and his limp body fell. Right when they thought he was dead, he got back up and started after Bluestar once more. Bluestar saw Shadesong stop him again, and grabbed him by that scruff.

* * *

><p>While Shadesong held Tigerclaw by the scruff she looked around for somthing to hit him against. She finally found a sharp stone sticking out of the wall and headed towards it. When Tigerclaw saw what Shadesong was doing he started to wiggle trying to break free from her grasp but she held on too tight for him get loose. When she got to the stone she took him and rised him up then brought him back down and the stone went straight through his skull, sending crimson blood everywhere.<p>

She turnned to see Fireheart wide eyed. "Well, someone had to get rid of that murderer!" She spat. He nodded and turned back to Bluestar. The blue-grey she-cat stood up and told them to fallow her and to bring Tigerclaw's body out with them. When they walked out of the den the rouges were gone and the clan was cleanning up, when they saw Tigerclaw's body they froze. Shadesong dropped it in the middle of the clearing. Bluestar Rised her head and Spoke.

"Tigerclaw has been killed! Fireheart, and Shadesong saved me from him trying to kill me!" After her words, Shadesong heard the clan murmer in wonder. "Will you two tell them everything you know. Everything you told me." Bluestar rasped.

"Many moons ago, when i first came to the forest, the deputy Redtail was killed. Tigerclaw told you all that he saw Oakheart, kill Redtail, and that he killed Oakheart in revenge for Redtail." Fireheart started.

"Well, thats not that case! Redtail backed Oakheart into a loose rock that fell and crushed Oakheart by accident! When redtail was running away from the scene, Tigerclaw attacked him and killed him, in hoping to get deputy title." Shadesong continued.

"But he didn't, Lionheart got it and when Shadowclan attacked and he was killed by Clawface, the same cat that killed Spottedleaf many moons ago. Then Tigerclaw got the role of deputy." Fireheart mewed

"Tigerclaw's own ambition drove him too far, and deputy wasn't good enough for him, so he decied to try and kill Bluestar, by befriending the rouges." When Shadesong finnished, the whole clan muttered to each other in shock.

"So.." Bluestar started."I say these words in front of Starclan, so that our cat ancestors may hear and aprove my chocie. Whitestorm, will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Bluestar yowled.

"Whitestorm! Whitestorm! Whitestorm!" The clan chanted half heartedly, to exahusted to do anything.

Whitestorm dipped his head, embarrassed. "Shadesong! Do you know where Greystripe is?" Fireheart asked.

"I dont know. I haven't seen him since he helped me with Blackfoot..." Shadesong paused for moment and went to look behind the warriors den, the last place she saw Greystripe run off chasing Blackfoot. When she looked, she hissed loudly making Fireheart run to her. The ginger tom stared, wide eyed.

Greystripe, was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you guys probably hate now that i've killed off Greystripe! * Sarcasm* Oh no! im such a bad person, i killed Fireheart's best friend! * Sarcasm done* <strong>


	10. Sitting Vigil

**Disclaimer: **I do **Not **own warriors in anyway!

**However: **I **Do **own Shadesong and Timberpaw!

**Whoop whoop! Chapter 10 baby! :D almost done! i plan on having atleast 12 chapters, including an epilouge! the most will probably be 14. but anyway R&R and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10, Sitting vigil.**

"Mangled! He was mangled!" Fireheart was almost on the verge of tears. He just lost his best friend, and Shadesong was very upset herself. She had just became good friends wtih him, plus he saved her from Blackfoot's claws.

"Dont worry Fireheart, I'll make sure Blackfoot's killed myself!" She spat in furry, angry and upset all at the same time.

"How do you know Blackfoot killed him?" Sandstorm asked padding up to comfort her best friend and recent mate.

"Because theres white fur between his claws...Blackfoot is the only rouge that has white fur..." Fireheart mewed pressing aganst Sandstorm.

Bluestar came padding up behind them. "Shadesong, will you take Tigerclaw's body and throw it over the gorge? He doesn't devserve to be buried. When you get back, you, Fireheart, Brackenfur and Sandstorm can sit vigil with Greystripe's body tonight, then bury him at sunrise.

"Yes Bluestar." Shadesong dipped her head to Bluestar and drug Tigerclaw's body out of the camp. She stopped for a moment adn turned when she heard her named being called.

"Shadesong, can i go with you?" Timberpaw asked her. Shadesong thought for a moment and decided to let her come, it would be could trainning for her apprentice anyway.

"Alright, but stay close." She mewed

"Okay! thanks Shadesong!" Timberpaw mewed happily.

* * *

><p>When they got to the gorge near Riverclan border, they tossed Tigerclaw's body over it and watched ad his lifeless body was carried away by the currents. "Shadesong. Why did Bluestar tell you to throw the old deputy's body over the gorge?" Timberpaw asked curiously.<p>

"Because he was evil and had killed many other cats in his younger days. He planned to kill Bluestar during the rouge attack to take over Thunderclan. I wasn't about to let that happen!" Shadesong half hissed half explained.

"I see. I think Bluestar should have made you deputy! Your a very loyal and protective leader, plus that Whitestorm is just going to retire soon anyway. Not that i mean that in a bad way though." Timberpaw purred. Shadesong was tooken aback by her prasie. She had never been called a good leader like that before.

"Nah. I dont think so." Shadesong replied.

"Why not?" Timberpaw asked

"Because i have a mate, and we might end up with kits of our own. And she-cat's can't be a queen in the nursery _and _be deputy at the same time!" Shadesong purred in amusement. She remembered what it was like being an apprentice and asking a whole bunch of questions, just being a curious kit.

"Oh, i see. Who is your mate?" Timberpaw asked

"Brackenfur." Shadesong purred from saying her mates name. Timberpaw pandered for a moment.

"you two would have cute kits." Timberpaw purred. Shadesong smiled at her, that's the first time she's heard that since her and Brackenfur became mates.

"Well, lets get back to camp." Shadesong mewed.

* * *

><p>Shadesong, Fireheart, Sandstrom, and Brackenfur beside Greystripe's body to sit vigil and sharetounges with him one last time. All four sat in silence, Fireheart and Sandstorm's tails intwined, and Shadesong and Brackenfur's intwined.<p>

The night passed by what seemed like forever. Greystripe's death had effected every cat in the clan. And how was Greystripe's mate Silverstream going to take this news? The only ones who knew about Greystripe's Riverclan mate was Fireheart and Shadesong. But to hear your mate died. That must be a painful expreince.

By the time sunrise came Shadesong and Fireheart buried Greystripe. And they went to sleep for the day to gain back there strength. Shadesong was curled up in a ball next to Brackenfur, and the four quickly fell asleep.

**This was a rather short chapter i know :\ i hope the next one will be better! Review and tell me what you think so far! :D**


	11. He's a good choice

**Woop! Chapter 11! i'll probably start to wrap this story up here, and finish it with an epolouge for chapter 12. Boy do i have plans for this chapter *Grins* :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11, He's a good choice.<strong>

"No, Bluestar!" Brackenfur was awoken by wail comeing from the leaders den. When he rushed out the warriors den he saw cats gathering around the clearing. He pushed his way past the other cats and went inside to see what happend, what he saw was not what he expected. Shadesong was sitting by the leaders motionless body while Yellowfang and Whitestorm murmur to each other. He padded up to his mate to comfort her.

"What happend?" He asked. Shadesong sniffed trying not to cry.

"She died in her sleep. Yellowfang says it was from Greencough." Shadesong answered him.

"An all to dangerous infection at that." Yellowfang spoke. "We all ready lost two kits from it, and now our leader..."

"We've lost two kits from Greencough?" Brackenfur ears pricked.

"Yes, they were Timberpaw's younger siblings. When it was time for their apprentice ship, Speckletail thought that they weren't muture enough quite yet, while Timberpaw was. She says she regrets her choice now." Yellowfang explained.

"Hm, i see. I hope we dont loose anymore to Greencough though, we cant afford that not with leaf-bare coming to a close. The prey is comeing back out and we need warriors to hunt to replenish the fresh-kill pile, plus with the treat of Shadowclan's and Windclan's hate still lingering we need all the warriors we can get." Brackenfur mewed gently. Whitestorm glanced at yellowfang for moment and then looked at Brackenfur.

"That was a bold and very ture statement young warrior. Very leader like too." Whitestorm prasied. The bracken colored tabby shifted his paws, embarassed. He felt his mate lick his head and press against him purring.

* * *

><p>Later that day when the clan had time to share tounges with their departed leader for the last time, Brackenfur helped bury Bluestar. He was going to see if Shadesong was okay from the epidimic, when Whitestrom padded up to him. "Me and Yellowfang are heading to Highstones. Would you like to come with us?" The elder white warrior asked him.<p>

"Sure. I'd love to!" He said excited. He had never been to highstones before and was really wanting to know what it looked liked.

"You can bring Shadesong with you too if you like." Whitestorm added. Brackenfur nodded and went to find her. She was with his sister Cinderpelt in Yellowfang's den. He watched her emerge from the den with Cinderpelt behind her. He went to touch noses with her.

"Whitestorm wants to take me to highstone with him and Yellowfang. He said i could take you with me." He purred loudly.

"I would love to Brackenfur but i cant.." Shadesong mewed softly.

"W-why? How come? are you sick? Injured? Please tell me your alright!" He meowed worriedly. He saw Shadesong glance at his sister, and she gave her a curt nod.

"I'm fine...it's just..." Shadesong paused for a moment. "I'm carrying your kits." Brackenfur ears pricked and his eyes went wide with excitment.

"Y-you are?" He asked studering. Shadesong noodded and Brackenfur purred so loud he could've scarred all the prey away. "I'm so glad, excited and nervous all at the same time! I cant belive i'm going to be a father! And with the she-cat i love." He exclaimed with Shadesong purring right along with him.

"But you might want to get moving Brackenfur. I dont think Yellowfang wants to wait any longer." Cinderpelt mewed, flicking her tail towords the elder medicine cat. Brackenfur nodded and licked his mate several more times before running off to go to Highstones with the soon to be leader and medicine cat.

* * *

><p>When the trio started to pass through Windclan camp a potrol passed by and they were challenged. The potrol had three warriors and two apprentices. Deadfoot, thier deputy, Mudclaw and his apprentice Webpaw, and Tornear with his apprentice Runningpaw.<p>

"Why are you tresspasing through our territory?" Mudclaw hissed

"We're only passing through. We need to get to highstones." Brackenfur explained.

"Highstones? You wish to share tounges with Starclan? You lost their respect when your Leader took in that brute." Tornear now spoke, spitting as he did so. Brackenfur remembered Brokentail that Blustar took in half a moon ago.

"Brokentail died along with a few other rouges that attacked our camp. Plus our leader died this morning due to Greencough. We were on our way for Whitestorm to earn his nine lives. Are you saying that we have no right to have a leader?" Brackenfur mewed calmly.

Tornear and Mudclaw were tooken aback by his boldness. "Let thease cats pass. They our causing no harm to us." Deadfoot mewed to his warriors.

"But they..." Mudclaw started but Deadfoot cut him off.

"Have a right to have a leader and sharetounges with Starclan, as much as we do Mudclaw! No more complaints from you." The Windclan deputy spoke. "You three may pass."

Brackenfur dipped his head in respect to the elder warrior and the trio started on their way once more. Whitestorm spoke to Yellowfang in a hushed voice. "The young warrior has leader worthy abilities."

"Yes he does. But remember the code Whitestorm. You cant name a cat deputy unless they've had atleast one apprentice already." Yellowfang replied.

"I've took note of that. I'll think of someone to take that place, and if somthing happens to that cat, and Brackenfur has had or has an apprentice by then, i'll give it to him." Whitestorm mewed.

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty fast and when the newly named Whitestar, Yellowfang and Brackenfur got back from to the camp, Timberpaw was the first cat to welcome them home.<p>

"Hello Whitestro-I mean Whitestar." Timberpaw corrected herself.

"Hello young apprentice." Whitestar mewed, laughing slighty at the young she-cat's mistake. Brackenfur purred slightly at her too, and then went to speak with Shadesong. She was still in with his sister.

"Hey, you two." He mewed entering the den.

"Hey Brackenfur." Shadesong mewed padding up and pressing against him. "Cinderpelt was telling me that i sould think of a new mentor for Timberpaw, because i need to move into the nursery tonight."

"Really, who did you chose?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to take her. I know your very pacient and would make an exallent mentor." She purred to him. His ears pricked with excitment, his first apprentice!

"Of course i'll take her. I'm glad you belive in me. not many cats do." Brackenfur purred.

"Theres more than you think Brackenfur" Yellowfang said pushing her way into her den. "Whitestar is about to name the new deputy. Do you want me to tell him that your going to move into the nursery Shadesong?"

"Yes, and that Timberpaw will need a new mentor." She replied.

"Very well then. Who did you choose though?" Yellowfang asked looking over her shoulder before she went out.

"I chose Brackenfur." Shadesong mewed. Yellowfang nodded and padded out the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under Highrock for a clan meeting." Whitestar meowed the familar words, and the cats began to gather. "We have a couple things to take care of first. First off, Timberpaw will get her new mentor today. Shadesong is expecting kits and will be moving to the nursery tonight, so she can no longer train Timberpaw."

Whitestar paused for a moment. " I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Timberpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Brackenfur"

Brackenfur went to touch noses with Timberpaw. Whitestar cleared his throat. "Now for the new deputy. Since he now has an apprentice.." Whitestar mewed, the cats beginning to get anxious. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Brackenfur." Brackenfur jerked his head up from where he was sitting looking at Whitestar with wide eyes while Yellowfang nodded in aproval, and Shadesong licked his head in encouragement.

The clan chanted his name over and over to congradulate him. "Brackenfur, Brackenfur, Brackenfur!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was longer than i expected to be. oh well, it's fine. i planned on making it longer to make up for the rather short chapter's i've been writting. Well, all i have left is the epolouge and i should be done! :D<strong>


	12. Epologue

**Welp, this is it. The Epolouge is here! took some time to think of it but yea. Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12, Epologue.<strong>

The blazing heat from the fire was almost to overwealming. The Thunderclan cats ran from the fire that was taking their camp. It seemed like an eternity trying to get all the cats to sunningrocks, but they managed only a few cats didn't seem to be present. _Patchpelt is missing, so is Halftail, Fireheart, and Yellowfang too! _A cinder colored she-cat said to herself.

The she-cat race back toward the camp, the flames were now calming and when she finaly reached the camp they were almost completely gone. She despretly searched through the rubble for the missing cats limping as she walked. _Halftail! _she spotted him, the smoke got to him and his dark tabby body now lay motionless in the ashs. As she neared the elders den she spotted Patchpelt, who also lay motion less in the ashs. _those poor elders... _she though to herself.

She neared closer to Yellowfangs den and as she got closer she heard Firehearts voice. She stuck her head in to see the ginger tom sitting there over Yellowfang body. Panic coarseing through her she rushed to the medicince cat's side.

"Yellowfang?" She whispered.

The elder grey cat coughed "Cinderpelt...It's to late for me. I go hunt with Starclan now. I want you to be a good medicine cat for Thunderclan." She coughed again. "Choose the right apprentice and carry on with your life."

"Yellowfang no! you cant leave me!" Cinderpelt cried despretly.

"It's to late..." Yellowfang said faintly, almost to were the two cats sitting with her didn't hear. Eventualy she fell into an everlasting sleep.

"no.."Cinderpelt whispered. Fireheart put his tail on her shoulder for comfort. "I didn't make it in time.."

* * *

><p>Moons pass by and the clan recoverd from the fire. The fresh-kill pile replenshed and new warriors are about to be made. "Are you 5 other mentors satisfied that thease apprentices are ready to become a warriors as i am with my own?" Whitestar meowed.<p>

"Yes, Timberpaw is ready." Brackenfur mewed.

"I believe that Ashpaw is ready too" Dustpelt said

"Fernpaw is ready aswell." Longtail meowed

"So is Cloudpaw." Fireheart purred

"Thornclaw is ready." Mousefur said with pride

"And i believe my own apprentice Brightpaw is too" Whitestar added. "Will you 6 apprentices step foward." The white elder beckond them with his tail. "I Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon thease apprentices. they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Brightpaw, Timberpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Cloudpaw, and Thoranclaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Brightpaw mewed

"I do" Timberpaw purred

"I do" Fernpaw and Ashpaw said in unison.

"And I do too" Cloudpaw said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you 6 your warrior names. From now on, Brightpaw you will be known as Brightheart, Timberpaw, you will be known as Timberfall, Ashpaw, you will be known Ashfur, Fernpaw, You will be known as Ferncloud, Clouspaw, you shall be known as Cloudtail, and Thornpaw, you shall be known as Thornclaw. We welcome you 6 as full warriors of Thunderclan." Whitestar mewed.

The clan ate their meal and the 6 newly named warriors sat vigil for the night.

* * *

><p>The next few days were pretty normal. Peace settled between the four clans and Cinderpelt seemed to heal from the fire encident. The next day though is when things got hectic again. Shadesong begain to have her kits. "Come now Shadesong just relax, and push, relax and push." Cinderpelt told her. Shadesong did as she was told and pushed.<p>

The first kit came out. Cinderpelt nipped at the sac that held the kit and begain to lick it. She sat it down next to it's mother. "A healthy she-kit." Cinderpelt purred.

Shadesong craned her neck to look at the small bundle. the she-kit was golden colored and She had blacks stripes. Sadesong didn't get rest long before another kit started to come. She clenched her teeth together and cried in agony from pain. "Relax!" Cinderpelt said. Just then the small second kit came out.

Cinderpelt nipped the sac and licked it, then setting down next to it's mother. "This one's a tom." Cinderpelt purred. While panting, Shadesong looked at the little tom. He was smokey grey and had gold paws. She held them close to her side, proud to be a mother. "I'll go get Brackenfur." Cinderpelt said and she left the den.

Shadesong purred when she saw her mate enter the den. She saw him pad over to look at his kits. "Wow." Brackenfur mewed. "There both beautiful."

"They are aren't they? The gold tabby is a she-kit, and the grey one is a tom." Shadesong replied. "I've though of names for them."

"What did you have in mind?" Brackenfur asked her.

"Heatherkit" She mewed laying her tail gently on the small she-kit. "And Nightkit" She mewed again, laying her tail gently on the tom.

"Those are great names." Brackenfur purred to her. "I love you Shadesong."

"I love you too Brackenfur." Shadesong replied. They both nuzzled each other for some time before Cinderpelt came in and told Brackenfur that Shadesong needed some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats it. I hope you enjoyed the Story! R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. I'M PUTTING THESE UNDER MAJOR RE-WRITE

**To anyone that may even remeber these stories and still ahve them favorited.**

**I've deciding after re-reading them and cringing terribly, I'm going to completely re-write Is it worth it: Book one and Is it worth it: Book two: Would it be worth it. I will be revamping everything. The character development, the plot development, the grammar, the spelling, the romance, the stroyline, everything. **

**I feel these two have a great potential to be really good fanfictions but they need major construction first. But I'm not re-writing them here. I'm gonna eventually start re-writing them on my Wattpad. LINK ON MY PROFILE.**

**Right now I'm in the middle of writing another warrior fanfiction and my OWN story which is a story of mine I'd love to see as a book. So if you're interested in those, you can read them as you're wating for these to to show up? Maybe? ;-;**


End file.
